


Do You Wanna Tie Me Up? Do You Wanna Tie Me Down?

by absenceofconsciousness



Category: Bandom, gabilliam - Fandom
Genre: Cobra Starship - Freeform, M/M, The Academy Is... (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absenceofconsciousness/pseuds/absenceofconsciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's away visiting his parents in Chicago , Gabe is feeling very lonely AND sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Tie Me Up? Do You Wanna Tie Me Down?

Gabe sat in his bed, eyes flittering around the room. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't _focus_ on anything. Well, that’s a lie; he was technically only focusing on one thing, _fucking William Beckett_ . He wasn't here though; he was _all_ the way in Chicago, visiting his parents. Gabe sighed, William had not been gone for more than three days yet he already missed him terribly.

Fidgeting around his bed, Gabe realised that it wasn't just the _cuddles_ or the cute moments that he missed. It wasn't just William’s gorgeous long brown untamed hair or his dainty doe eyes. No, it was the times in the _bedroom_ he yearned for the most. The times when he made William yell his name so loud you could probably _hear_ him in fucking Illinois. _Wow, I am so shallow_ , he scolded himself.

However, he couldn't really stop himself from picking up his phone and scrolling through his contacts until he got to the one he wanted. He laughed briefly at the contact picture; it was one of William and himself when they'd both been pissed out of their minds. It was funny, and cute, and besides _he liked it_ . He hesitated, hovering over the button to compose a message. Eventually he hit it.

" _Hey honeybunch, what’re you up to?_ " Gabe bit his lip, then hit send. He stretched and let out a moan. _That was too bloody sexual for my liking_ . He waited, and checked his phone again. William was typing. He waited some more, counting the tick-tock of the clock. William was still typing. He decided to risk sending another text, “ _I’m in bed right now ;) Thinking of you sweetheart (; ._ "

Half an hour had passed and Beckett was _still fucking typing_ . Gabe had made up his mind. William must be typing a long dirty detailed sext that would make his breath catch in his throat, _just_ from reading it. Gabe was going to do the same; it’d be a challenge to beat William at his own game, the one he knew best.

“ _Oh William you would not believe the things I am going to do to you when you get back. ‘Would you like to tie me up, would you like to tie me down?’ Yes, yes I would, and yes, I am going to. And then I’m going to lick you in all those sweet spots you like to be licked in and I’m going to make you scream so loud that-_ " Gabe realised that he wasn't really very _good_ at sexting, but now he had to continue. “ _You’ll be begging me for mercy. But first I’ll suck your huge ass cock and make you cum-_ " he accidentally pressed send before finishing the message.

He shook his head. William was, can you believe it, still typing. Gabe laughed and started to finish his sentence, “ _ribbons all over my stomach and oh wouldn't you like that bab-_ ”. He stopped all of a sudden and heat rose to his cheeks. He buried his face in the pillow and nearly started to sob.

Gabe’s phone, which was lying beside him, displayed a message from William,

“ _Uh to be honest, Gabey, I'm just eating crackers._ "

That was the _last_ time Gabe Saporta ever sexted.


End file.
